


Your Voice

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arthur is a Knight, Gilgamesh is a Prince, M/M, Memory Loss, No Beta - no one is gonna beta a 13k fic lol, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: From his deep slumber, a knight awakens and agrees to help a strange voice.( ArthurGil in a Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild AU )
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hovercraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/gifts).



> This is for a fic trade with Wren!! DON'T LOOK AT THE WORD COUNT WREN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EITHER....  
> I just wanted to do something big since I really have a lot of fun with talking to you...;___;  
> I hope that it isn't too wordy!!  
> \-----  
> Anyway, this is a Breath of The Wild AU. ( A video Game)  
> If you haven't played it, it might be a bit confusing...
> 
> Some mechanics are not exactly like how it is in the game...just a heads up!  
> 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!

The sensation coursing through his abdomen felt strange, almost lofty. As if he was weightless, hovering slightly above the ground. There was a slight movement under him, only noticeable due to his other senses being inactive. Whatever was grazing his back was cold and smooth, the term _water_ spontaneously arose as he analyzed the feeling.

A dim light appeared. It was weak at first, barely managing to penetrate the skin of his eyelids, a mere candle in the dark. Yet, it felt so _welcoming_ and as it grew in strength, Arthur detected the soft rang of a voice. 

_" Art...please."_

It was unrecognizable, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to assign a face to it and _somehow_ ...his ineptitude left a dreadful feeling in his gut, urging him to _remember_.

_" Arthur."_

_'Arthur…?'_ The name sounded extremely familiar, yet so strange. Was it his, perhaps?

" _Open your eyes…_ " 

His fingers slightly twitched at the command, no it was more like a _plead_ , begging him to awaken and his body longed to aid the voice, to free the man behind it. 

_" Open your eyes."_

In one last desperate attempt, Arthur forced his open eyes and painstakingly groaned at the sudden movement. Between blurry images, he distinguished a phosphorescent light, far more modest than the previous glow. Within a few blinks, the blonde's vision recovered its clarity, and he wordlessly explored his surroundings. He was located in a room...small in width, yet tall in height. As he previously suspected, water was flowing under him and Arthur silently watched as it disappeared, leaving him alone in the makeshift bed.

There was the occasional, bluish flicker from the ceiling, but the room stayed otherwise dark. The confined space transmitted a pious ambiance, causing him to feel heavily misplaced. He was _naked after all,_ stripped off any clothing and the sacred atmosphere didn't help his embarrassment in the _slightest._

Arthur slowly leaped out of the bed and was confronted with a heavy, stone door and a small column beside it. Whatever was on the other side must have been _extremely_ dangerous, since the door seemed _impeccable_. Or perhaps, he was meant to be caged for all eternity?

Either way, his head _hurt_. In fact, everything ached. His chest, his limbs, _everything_. The blonde slightly winced as a particularly harsh throb traveled down his temple. His body felt rigid as if he had slept for _years._ Every step he took sent a painful shiver down his legs and he awkwardly managed to stride towards the shining pedestal.

It displayed an odd object, a small rectangle box with strange symbols engraved into it. Once again, a bluish light encompassed it, similar to the lantern installed in the ceiling, but this time, it felt _far_ more familiar. It was as if its name was on the tip of his tongue...He knew it wasn't the first time he had seen it, but his mind was unable to recall it. It was incredibly _frustrating_ , he--.

_" That is a Sheika Slate."_

The sudden voice caused him to flinch _but_ managed to relax him at the same time. Arthur may not remember the man behind it, but his body _did_ and that was enough to deem the person trustworthy.

_" Take it. It will guide you after your long slumber."_

" Who...are you?" His voice was raspy, _unused_.

_" Take it, Arthur."_

So Arthur was his name then, at least one mystery solved from hundreds.

He wordlessly obeyed the voice and found the door opening as he claimed the slate.

It revealed a hallway leading to _another_ heavy door. Whoever built this must have given it their all in fortressing the place. 

Thankfully, a set of clothing was neatly placed inside of a chest, beside the entrance, and Arthur didn't even hesitate a second, before dressing himself into the modest material. 

_" Arthur..."_

The blonde expectantly glanced around, silently hoping to find the person behind the voice, but was met with pure disappointment. 

_" Place the Sheika Slate on top of the second pedestal."_

" May I at least now who you are?" Taciturnity filled the room and the man could only fulfill the instructions with a heavy heart, perhaps there wasn't a real person behind the voice after all. Maybe, it was all just in his _mind_.

_" Don't fall into despondency, Arthur. I am here."_

" Then why are you ignoring my questions?" 

_"..."_

After placing the slate on the pedestal the second door opened and a blinding light presented itself. The same golden, gleam that accompanied the stranger's voice and although he may not remember who he was. Arthur was positive that he has _never_ yearned for someone so badly before and as the voice softly rang once again, his chest sorely ached.

 _" Arthur...You are the light... our light that must shine upon Hyrule once again."_

With every word, the man sounded more and more desperate. The notion didn't stick well with Arthur, whatever was lurking behind those walls was without a doubt dangerous.

_" You must make haste...Now go."_

And Arthur did.

\---

Exploring the unknown forest near his 'cave' was _strange_.

There were a few abandoned campfires scattered around the area, but otherwise, the place was stranded, with no sign of other life forms.

His constant moving left a negative effect on his legs _as well_. It was obvious that his body wasn't used to walking let alone running, but Arthur simply gritted his teeth at the pain and moved on He _just_ couldn't disappoint the voice... the mere thought broke his heart.

" Well hello there, young lad!" 

_' What...?'_ Arthur glanced with a frown behind him. A little campfire that had been left deserted, was in full flames now and an older man rested with a soft smile on a bench. Surely, that must have been his imagination then? Perhaps he simply walked past the man without noticing him, yes that sounded _logical_ and logic was something he desperately needed at the moment.

" Hello..." Arthur stammered. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, but he supposed only time would heal that minor inconvenience. 

" Are you planning on leaving the Great Plateau, young one?"

" Great Plateau? I-I'm not sure." He didn't even know if this _was_ the Great Plateau, nor was he cognizant of his goal, but this man seemed to be the _only_ other Hylian around.

" I see." The man lifted himself off the chair and signalized Arthur to follow him.

" You must be very confused at the moment, but I assure you, everything _will_ make sense eventually."

The pair wordlessly continued with their path and Arthur recognized the rough outline of a church ruin in the distance. _Ruins_ seemed to be a common theme on the Plateau, not a single building was left unscathed. 

Fortunately, whatever destroyed the structures must have been long gone, or at least that seemed to be the case. The vegetation was simply too thick for it to be a recent event.

They finally reached the church and entered the remains of the once holy temple.

" Now then, I know that this will be a lot to take in but please...Attend to this old man's story."

\---

With an exhausted sigh, Arthur fell on the ground and glanced into the flames of the fireplace. After his awakening, he deemed the aches throughout his body as _painful_ , but those were nothing more than sweet caresses compared to what he was feeling _now_. 

The exhaustion looming over his shoulders should have knocked him out cold, yet...his thoughts prevented him from resting. The king's words were still freshly imprinted in his mind, even the mere fact that the old man was supposedly royalty was already enough to make his head swoon. 

_" I am King Lugalbanda, the last ruler of Hyrule...but that is irrelevant now. I know that I have no right to ask you for this, but...please save Hyrule and restore the peace it once owned."_

He remembered every single word that was uttered. The mere notion should have made him scoff, should have caused him to turn his back away. There was no proof for _anything_ the "King" claimed to be. But the man sounded far too desperate for it to be a lie. Arthur _saw_ the regret and pain the man possessed in his eyes, emotions as vivid as the story he proclaimed. The urge to help arose faster than he could have predicted, and alas there he was, struggling through thick, unknown brushes to aid a mere stranger. 

But, he supposed if the man's words were true, he wasn't a stranger at all.

_" A hundred years ago, a great Calamity swept the earth of Hyrule. The King appointed four skilled champions and the prince together with his trusted knight, to seal the evil power away. But the enemy was cunning and the four champions lost their lives. In a last attempt to aid the prince, the knight was gravely wounded and the prince stood alone, fighting the enemy by himself. That prince...was my son."_

Arthur could still hear the _agony_ in the king's voice as he talked about his child. Whatever their relationship must have been, the king seemed to deeply mourn his son's fate. And the knight agreed, he wished he could save the prince from his fate, but...a few hours ago he wasn't _even_ aware of his own name. What could someone like him, possibly achieve?

_" My son managed to seal the beast named Tiamat, but fate wasn't kind to him. To fully conceal the beast, the prince was forced to join its prison and to this day...both of them are sealed in the depths of Hyrule Castle. The knight, who always stood by the prince's side was none other than you. Please, I am not asking for forgiveness. I only wish to see my son and kingdom free. You are Hyrule's last hope, save the prince Arthur. Save...Gilgamesh."_

" Gilgamesh..." Arthur gently whispered. He slowly inhaled, before murmuring the prince's name _again and again,_ until he was positive that every vocal and syllable was pronounced perfectly.

The name held an intriguing ring to it, almost _mysterious._ Similar to the twinkling stars of the night sky.

_" The voice that guided you after your long slumber, was Gilgamesh himself."_

The golden light, the desperate rang of the voice...it was all Gilgamesh. And now Arthur knew why the man sounded so hopeless, his only hope had been asleep for a century. He couldn't imagine how it must feel like, being imprisoned for _so long_ with no remedy in sight, yet Gilgamesh's light shone so colorfully as he awakened Arthur. As radiant as the sun, yet as gentle as the breeze sweeping over the Great Plateau. 

He had to save him. Even if it was all a lie, Arthur had to _try_. Because if Lugalbanda's words mirrored the truth, Arthur would _never_ forgive himself for turning his back on to the prince.

\---

Arthur had a vague idea about his goal, defeat Tiamat and release Gilgamesh from his prison, but that was easier said than done.

The fallen king advised him to search for a mage called Merlin, residing in one of the villages in the east. The sheika slate will guide him throughout his journey...Arthur only hoped he was right.

As he approached the river leading towards the village, the knight noticed a swift flash of red and automatically dodged the incoming attack of an enemy. A creature, similar to a pig, held a wooden club and angrily sneered at him, before lunging out for another attack. 

Arthur's reaction was instant, no thought process was needed, his body swiftly dodged the attack and with a mighty kick, the creature fell to the floor.

" Just...what are you?" The knight muttered and watched as the beast disintegrated into a cloud of musk.

"..." That was _odd_ , but he reckoned that his attacker was one of Tiamat's countless creations, King Lugalbanda talked so bitterly about.

Best to make haste then, deferring will only worsen the already weakened state of the prince, and...he didn't want to imagine the consequences of that scenario. 

Arthur opened the map of the Sheika Slate and awkwardly tried to decipher his location. He was new to the technology, _yes_ , but somehow he had the feeling he wasn't going to grow accustomed to it, regardless of how often he utilized it.

Perhaps he just wasn't the type to practice this sort of technology...

" West Necluda..." The knight pathetically readout. 

_If_ his 'calculations' were correct, then he was stationed in a forest near the village he was supposed to visit. Arthur would only have to take the road ahe-.

A high-pitched shriek brought him out of his thoughts and the knight instantly readied his stance, blocking the incoming blow with ease.

The creature didn't expect the action, granting Arthur the opportunity of smashing its head against the tree beside it, killing it on impact.

There were more incoherent grunts arising from the brushes, causing the knight to pick up the club from the fallen beast. It was surprisingly light, but fragile, which made the weapon useless in the long run...but sufficient enough for a small brawl. 

" Patience is key." Arthur calmly waited for the right moment and charged at a soon revealed beast, leaving no room for mistakes and crushed the enemy under the club.

It was...surprising to see his body react so flawlessly in battle. Any other action, such as walking or even talking, felt foreign to him. But facing an enemy felt _natural._ Undoubtedly, he used to be a soldier, but the personal knight of the prince...? 

Hm, only time would tell he supposed.

Green eyes glanced towards his weapon, it was most likely unusable now. The wood was damaged beyond repair and only a fool would rely on it.

 _So, he dropped it_ , but during the action, Arthur noticed a small scar indebted into his thumb. It was nothing special, he owned _a lot_ of scars after all. _But_ something inside of him induced him to gently trace it...

\---

" You are impossible!" Slender fingers forced him to his knees before Gilgamesh mercilessly cleaned his back. The towel was rough on the open wound, the prince's clumsy movements didn't lessen the pain very much either.

" How many times must I tell you to stop treating me like a child!" Gilgamesh snarled, nails roughly scraping against his back and the knight could only sit still and _endure_ the pain as the prince released his anger from today's expedition.

" You shouldn't have pushed me out of the bandit's path, I would have easily deflected his attack!" The healing salve followed suit and Arthur barely contained a complaint as Gilgamesh smeared an _overdose_ of the medicine on his back.

" You don't have to do this Gil-."

" Silence! Who asked for your opinion, _Mongrel_ ?" Ah, so the prince was in _that_ sort of mood.

Arthur quietly discerned the other's frown in the reflection of a mirror. He wished he could obey the blonde's command but... _Lugalbanda_ was the King and not Gil. 

Gilgamesh's wishes were futile against his father's orders, Arthur had no other choice but to fulfill his duty as the prince's knight...whether Gilgamesh liked it or not.

" I _can_ fight, too. Just..." 

_' Give me a chance_.'--was the unspoken plead, but both parties knew, Gilgamesh's father would never allow it.

The prince was supposed to place his focus on awakening his ancient power and not on... _research or_ fighting bandits. 

" Give me your hand." Arthur slowly turned around and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" For what reas-." Gilgamesh already grabbed his hand and impatiently rubbed the salve around his thumb. He didn't even realize that he was wounded there...but the Prince _did._ Perhaps he cared more about Arthur than he showcased, _no_. That was _ridiculous._ Gilgamesh hated him and the Prince put no effort into hiding it, in fact, he seemed to _remind_ Arthur daily of it.

 _But,_ it was quite endearing how hard Gilgamesh tried to correctly bandage his wounds. Although, the bandages were far too big and the salve was probably the wrong one...still Arthur could appreciate the effort at least.

" You're rather awful at this, I bet Iskandar would do better."

It was supposed to be a mere tease _,_ an attempt to lift the mood, but it seemed like Arthur had messed up...again _,_ Gilgamesh's expression was anything but amused.

" I see that my help is not needed then." The prince pushed himself off the floor and left the royal baths without another word.

\---

With a groan, Arthur fell on the floor and rubbed his aching head with his fingers. That was _definitely_ a memory. The prince's touch, the atmosphere...it felt too real for it be a simple vision.

However, Arthur did not expect for Gilgamesh to have such a... _strong_ personality. But...even from a mere memory, Arthur could tell, Gilgamesh gave off a slight melancholic aura. As if he was caged, denied from any freedom, and knowing his fate...it only raised the knight's motivation.

The journey to Kakariko Village was short and smooth. 

The settlement itself was surprisingly peaceful. He expected more angst, hopelessness even, but was confronted with cheerfulness instead.

" Oh, Mister are you new here?!" A child happily asked.

" Indeed, I am." The boy was dressed in traditional gear and eagerly held a wooden spoon in his hand.

" Wow, you must be a traveler then! When I'm big I want to become one, too." The boy's twinkling eyes were full of life, completely oblivious of their critical situation and Arthur couldn't help but _feel relieved_. Having dreams and aspirations was _beautiful_ and one shouldn't stop with them, indifferent to their situation.

" I see, I wish you the best then." He gently pat the boy's head and bid him farewell as he sought after Merlin's residence.

The Sheika Slate led him towards a small shrine, small but elegant and with a hesitant knock, Arthur opened the heavy doors.

" Ah~ Long time no see, _Arthur_." A voice cheekily sang.

" Merlin?" Arthur asked unsurely.

" Why yes, the one and only." The knight stepped further into the room and widened his eyes in surprise as he noticed the other's appearance.

" Hm? Is something wrong?"

" You don't look very...old." At that, Merlin angrily folded his arms and released a huff.

" How rude! You don't just go around and tell people that they are old."

The court mage snickered and hoisted himself off the floor, striding towards Arthur with a hum.

" But I suppose that you are not _wrong~_." 

_' Is this really the legendary Merlin?'_ He knew he wasn't the type to judge so shallowly, but the way Lugalbanda glorified the court mage...let's just say Arthur had a different image in mind.

" I have come to sa-."

" Save the kingdom and your _beloved prince,_ yeah, yeah I know." The word 'beloved' was so casually thrown around, it shouldn't have affected him in the slightest, _yet it did._

" Anyway, the weather is quite nice today, no? Let's go for a walk."

" But-."

The court mage was already outside before Arthur had the chance to stop him.

\---

" Merlin...! Wait!" The other was faster then he appeared to be and Arthur had to practically run out of the building to catch up in time.

" Oh dear, like this you're never going to save Goldie."

" W-what..are you talking about?" He choked out between breaths, his muscle ache never left, and sprinting up a hill only worsened it.

" Those hundred years really took a toll on your body, huh?" Merlin leaned forward and curiously inspected Arthur's body, circling him with a hum.

" But, negative side effects were without a doubt going to happen..." The mage pinched his shoulder, forcing a yelp out of the knight.

" True, you've become a bit meager but that's fine. Nothing else seems to be out of place, after all." He happily turned on his heel and advanced up the slope.

" Wait!"

" Hm? What is it?" The knight slightly hesitated at Merlin's curious grin.

He didn't necessarily believe Merlin to be an enemy, but simply didn't _remember_ him. There was no connection built between them, the same logic applied to King Lugalbanda. Arthur didn't expect them to be immoral, however, there was no proof of them being good either. The only person who managed to invoke some form of feelings, may it be good or bad, was _Gilgamesh_ and he did state that the Sheika Slate would guide him. It was foolish, relying on one memory alone, it wasn't a very pleasant one either...Nevertheless, it was the only thing Arthur owned of his past "life", a mere fraction of what he used to know. Yet, Gilgamesh's voice alone managed to send him into a spiral of emotions. Perhaps he was a fool for believing this, but he _trusted_ the prince.

And if Gilgamesh instructed him to follow the Sheika Slate, so be it.

“ I am...unable to recall any of my memories.” Merlin chuckled at his confession, seemingly unaware of the situation. 

But his amusement was short-lived. 

Arthur barely reacted to his teasing and from previous experiences, Merlin knew Arthur would usually get embarrassed by them, but now...he didn't.

This was serious.

“...Surely you’re jesting?”

“ I am not.” 

“ I-I see...” The mage turned around and mumbled something similar to _“this is all DaVinci's fault”_ , while ruffling his hair, which Arthur only noticed now, to be extraordinary long.

" Does that mean...you've forgotten the prince?" Merlin's tone was grave, he may not know this man, but Arthur could tell he was the type to play around and tease. Therefore, Arthur's bond with Prince Gilgamesh must have been _deep_...Which did explain his odd feelings, when the prince talked. 

" Well, there is nothing we can do. But I'm sure it's only temporary." 

They could only hope.

\---

The place Merlin lead him to was strange. It held a divine aura but differed from the church. The atmosphere gave off a more, spirited vibe, _almost_ playful. 

The mage claimed it to be a Fairy Fountain, a place where Arthur could find help and guidance. Supposedly, sacred fairies housed in these ponds and if offered a worthy amount of rupees, they will strengthen your abilities. A very tempting trade, but he didn't even own a sword. He was practically dirt-poor and he doubted the fairies would help him for free.

"-and remember, they like handsome faces. So, try to keep up a good appearance when visiting them, kay?"

" O-of course." 

" Alright! Time to head back...my spine is already starting to hurt."

He gave the mage a weak smile and prepared to leave as well before a weak glow caught his eye. 

A flower. Small, yet elegant.

" Oh?" Merlin curiously followed his gaze, softly smiling as he realized what caught Arthur's attention.

" That is a Silent Princess."

 _" Silent...Princess?"_ The knight quietly repeated.

\---

It was a peaceful day. The sun shone brightly and a soft breeze flowed through the grasslands of Hyrule.

Arthur gently closed his eyes and sighed. They were not at war, but that didn't mean their days were all sunshine and peace. Bandits and thieves were always a problem. The new technology they've discovered needed a lot of research, too, and couldn't be left alone. Who knew just how powerful the ancient, Sheikah technology truly was...It was concerning and for once, Arthur agreed with Gilgamesh's father. It was best not to play with things one had no idea of, yet the prince chose to not listen to anyone.. _.as always._

" I just...don't understand..." The royal muttered, while grumpily tapping on the screen of the Sheika Slate.

Well, it would have been a peaceful day, if Gilgamesh stopped complaining the whole time. 

They were supposed to find a new way to activate the prince's powers, but...the other took it as an opportunity to study the outside word instead.

Duty had the highest priority on Arthur's list and seeing Gilgamesh throw his away so easily was a bit unsettling, but it wasn't his place to judge. 

_His_ responsibility was to protect Prince Gilgamesh, nothing more or less. 

As long as the other wasn't in any danger, Arthur remained silent. He simply didn't own the authority to reprimand the other.

_" Stupid device."_

It was rather interesting...to see Gilgamesh insist that research was a _necessity_ and that throwing away the guardians would have been foolish. 

That may have been true, but most of the time, the prince was just at loss as everyone else was. Sooner or later, someone will get seriously hurt and precious research won't be an option anymore.

The wind slightly changed its course, revealing the soft petals of a flower, previously hidden by the Prince's form. The plant was definitely rare, Arthur has never seen it before, nor ever heard of someone describing it. Perhaps that's why...Gilgamesh was hopelessly trying to document it.

After a few minutes of pointless trying, the Prince simply dropped the slate and began to scribble something in his little leather book, occasionally glancing upwards to observe the flower. His back was still turned towards Arthur and normally the knight would have welcomed it. Silence was better than arguing, but...

Maybe, this was his chance to improve their relationship. Even if it was only by a little.

" I've never seen such a flower...it's quite beautiful." 

_A glare._

That was all he got. But, he supposed it was better than an insult. 

With a defeated sigh, Arthur seated himself on the ground and watched as two Summerwings playfully whirled around each other. 

It was odd, seeing them around the fall seasons. They disliked the cold and should b-

" It's a Silent Princess." The prince muttered, wordlessly turning around to meet Arthur's perplexed expression.

For once, there was no aggression hidden in those crimson eyes, only slight annoyance and Arthur had honestly no idea how to react to it. 

Seeing Gilgamesh wear a...somewhat neutral expression felt almost overwhelming. 

But, _this_ was the opening he had been searching for. 

" That is a lovely name. It mirrors its beauty." It truly did. The flower was extraordinary. Blue, elegant petals and a shimmering bud in the middle, much like the countless stars illuminating the night sky. It didn't surprise him, that something as graceful as it, caught Gilgamesh's attention. 

After all, the Prince was known for collecting rare treasures found all over the world. A fascinating flower such as the Silent Princess fit his profile just right.

" I agree..." Gilgamesh softly _smiled_.

"..." 

...Perhaps, Arthur was a bit quick to judge. He thought the Prince would just collect the flower to expand his already impressive treasury, but...his smile was too genuine for that. 

It...was a very nice smile. 

" It is extremely rare and only found in the wilderness. I've tried to grow it domestically, but my attempts have been met with failure." Gilgamesh bitterly muttered.

" Is the flower of great importance to you?" The other slightly flinched at the question, lowering his notebook with a frown. There was a certain unsureness lurking in his eyes, but a flash of confidence replaced it immediately.

"...It is my favorite. _That's all._ "

" I see." 

It was obvious that the main reason for Gilgamesh's infatuation with the plant wasn't based on mere attraction alone, but Arthur wasn't going to dwell into it any further. He wasn't going to test the Prince's limit any further. This was the first time, they've had a civilized exchange of words and he would rather not ruin the moment.

Thus, the knight kept quiet and watched as Gilgamesh continued to study the little flower.

\---

" Arthur? _Oi_ , Arthur?!" He slightly yelped as two hands impatiently shook his shoulder, causing him to blink the haziness before his eyes away.

" Merlin...?"

"...You really startled me there. I almost thought I lost you to a succubus." 

That was _oddly_ specific.

" Anyway, we're starting to lose time. In fact, a hundred years have been wasted during your sleep. We must make haste."

\---

When Merlin said they should act quickly, he didn't exaggerate. He quite literally pushed Arthur out of the village and told him to look for 'DaVinci' in Hateno Village. The court mage also mentioned the _'Divine Beasts'_ and Arthur had the feeling that they were _too_ important to just nonchalantly mention, but Merlin already vanished before he had the chance to ask.

So, he was on his own again.

A sword or even better clothing would have been appreciated, but he supposed he had to earn them himself. 

The Sheika Slate changed its course, too, and pinpointed another location, which he assumed to be Hateno Village. The majority of the map was left blank and he wo-

_" What...?"_

It was his arm. A small gash, yet deep. Blood dripped from the wound, dunking the grass under him in red.

But, the wound itself wasn't his main concern. Whatever the enemy was, 

it was very quick or simply unnoticeable. Both options were dangerous and not to mention, he didn't own a single piece of armor. Either he acted quick or perished...

Emerald eyes swiftly studied his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Moreover, there were barely any hiding spots in the first place. It was a plain field, much like the Plateau he first found himself on, a stealthy attack should have been impossible.

Still, somewhere...there ought to be a clue. Arthur just had to be _precise_ , carefully disassembling every piece of information that was available to him, and eventually, he'll find the enemy's flaw. 

_And, he did._

It was hard, keeping his body so still, that even his heartbeat was barely detectable. But, after a few calm breaths, Arthur soon found himself relaxing, awarding him with the ability to hear the shallow breathing beside him. And with a ruthless kick, he revealed what was previously hidden.

It was...nothing like the pig-like creatures from before, but owned an identical, beastly aura nevertheless. It was a reptile, or at least similar to one. Green, shimmering scales, and a large horn adorned its head. Additionally, it didn't wield a weapon, but a _shield_. He could tell it was durable. The metal construction was sturdy and well crafted, but it was obvious that the beast didn't own the necessary skill to yield it. As the reptile recovered from the blow, his swings were uncontrolled and easily avoidable.

It felt _almost_ wrong, to just claim the shield from its claws and mercilessly ram it into the beast's throat, decapitating the reptile on hit. 

_Except_ , the action felt natural and Arthur indifferently watched as the beast disappeared in a purple cloud.

_"..."_

Although, there was no reason to feel pity in the first place. Lugalbanda did tell him, that Tiamat created these minions to be _evil._ To act as braindead servants, following her every rule, regardless of how malicious she may be. And, the "King's" claim seemed to be true. The _creature_ was the aggressor, not the other way around. There was no need to ponder about moral actions or decisions here. 

The knight flipped the shield with care and just as expected, the object was admittedly heavy and required a decent amount of skill to be handled properly. A beast with a non-existent consciousness, wouldn't even know how to hold it correctly. 

He quietly traced the outer metal with his thumb, examining the occasional crack or scratch, but otherwise, it seemed barely used. New even. 

There was an odd...symbol engraved into the middle of it.

Some parts were barely visibly, due to the red color flaking off the metal, but Arthur believed it to be a crest of some sort. 

_A triangle...and wings._

\---

" Just, shut up!"

" But, Prince Gilgamesh. Don't you understa-."

" No! It's _you_ who doesn't understand, Arthur." The prince ripped his hand out of Arthur's grip, eyes pulsating with fury.

" You always get hurt by protecting me. Don't you get it?! If this continues on, you'll... _die_." 

" My well being is irrelevant." Arthur eventually said and placed Gil's hand in between his, squeezing it with tenderness.

" All that matters is _you_. I would die for yo-."

_A slap._

Straight across his face, stunning him on impact.

It wasn't the force that surprised him, there was barely any behind it, to begin with. But he didn't expect to see the _tears_.

Gilgamesh was crying because of him. 

And it felt absolutely degrading. He was so supposed to protect Gilgamesh, to save him from any danger, and to guarantee the surety of Hyrule's royal bloodline.

But that was his responsibility as a knight and his duty didn't reflect his personal feelings.

Arthur wished to... see Gilgamesh happy. 

He was confused at first. Their relationship had an awful start and he barely managed to tolerate Gilgamesh at the beginning, but he knew now what he wanted. 

" Gilgamesh, please know that I only wish for you to be happy...and if my death is the only way to achieve this, so be it."

It didn't stop the tears, only worsened them.

His phrasing may have not been the gentlest, but it was the truth.

The truth Arthur and his heart strived for.

" You wish for my happiness...? Is that true, Pendragon?"

_'Pendragon...?'_ They haven't called each other by their last names since months. Gilgamesh only used it, when around others or... _enraged_. 

"Answer the question!"

" Y-Yes." The knight slightly stumbled over his words, stepping back as the other approached him with a deadly glare.

" Then, _live_." 

_" Live?"_ He quietly repeated the word under his breath.

He had never truly thought about an outcome like that. Ever since he was a knight, he was prepared to die young and serve those above him.

He didn't expect to live a long life, let alone fall in love, yet he did...

" If you truly wish to see me smile, then survive this _damn_ war with me."

Gilgamesh grabbed Arthur by his tunic, pushing his back against the wall.

The knight was taller than the prince, but it didn't make Gil's glare any less threatening. 

" How can you expect me to be happy when you're _gone_."

He stepped even closer, pushing his chest against Arthur's and leaving no room for fleeing.

" This is your fault in the first place, that I am...feeling this way." 

Gilgamesh stood on his tiptoes now, brushing his lips against Arthur's.

" So _live_ and take responsibility for what you have done."

He desperately pressed his lips against Arthur's, trying to provoke _some kind_ of reaction, but the other didn't react.

Not even a twitch. Only stiff muscles and a bitter smile.

" Arthur...?"

" I'm sorry, Gilgamesh." Arthur gently wiped the Prince's tears away and weakly shoved him away.

" I will continue to fulfill my duty. I hope you will do the same." 

He didn't dare to look at Gilgamesh's face as he left the room, the guilt was already _unbearable_ , and seeing his face now...would have been too much.

Gilgamesh's happiness may have been what he strived for, _but_ his survival was his highest priority. 

And if Arthur had to perish and break Gil's heart for his path of living, he'll do it, without any hesitation.

Arthur loved him too dearly. He would _never_ risk Gilgamesh's life, just that they had both a mere chance of survival. 

The knight quietly traced the necklace which was bestowed to him as a gift from the royal family. 

It was the Royal Crest, composed out of a triangle surrounded by wings.

A simple design, but he found it quite charming nonetheless.

Those, who owned such a gift were either royalty or of high importance.

He still remembered the first time Gilgamesh saw it.

The Prince was _outraged,_ blabbering that a mere commoner like him didn't own the privilege to wear the Royal Crest.

That it was a sin amongst sins, to grant Arthur the high status of a personal knight.

He had to admit, Gilgamesh was a brat.

But their relationship changed.

 _Everything changed._ The knight bitterly remarked.

If only, they could return to the days of simply mocking each other and relaxing on the Great Plateau, enjoying the sweet summer breeze...

\---

With a frenzied cough, Arthur regained control over his body and deeply inhaled.

These memories took a toll on him, physically and mentally. 

There was a lot of information to progress with every vision and this one, in particular, was something...else. 

He didn't expect Gilgamesh and him to own such an _intimate_ relationship.

It was confusing, at best.

Obviously, his memories didn't appear in the proper time order. Everything was thrown together and missing context was also a problem.

The way Arthur received these visions was very odd, too.

He couldn't move, only watch and feel the emotions and thoughts his past self perceived. 

Some points were blurry, but otherwise crystal clear. 

The affection he felt for the prince, was overwhelming, yet it felt so odd to him now.

He barely remembered Gilgamesh, even if he used to love him. Did those feelings truly still exist, _now_?

Arthur didn't know. His body and mind were too lost at the moment.

It was like reading the romance of someone else, of a _different couple_.

He simply felt indifferent.

Perhaps, if he recalled more memories with the Prince, then his prior feelings would return. 

It wasn't like he was forcing himself to regain his love for Gilgamesh. Arthur _wanted_ to remember more, wishing to see more of the man who captured his heart. 

After all, there had to be a reason why he fell for the Prince in the first place. Not to mention, Gilgamesh seemed to return his love.

Something as precious as that...He wanted to remember it.

But his main goal was to free Gilgamesh. His selfish feelings were nothing compared to the Prince's safety and with a clear mind, Arthur trod forward, never losing sight of his goal.

\---

Hateno Village was similar to Kakariko Village, just bigger and less traditional. But, it gave off the same radiant aura.

The people were polite and open, they were a bit suspicious of him at first but happily pointed towards DaVinci's lab when asked, leading Arthur towards a secluded house on top of a hill.

DaVinci herself, was nothing like he expected. Merlin did only gave him a name, but to think that a mere child would aid him in his quest? It was a bit unsettling. 

" How rude! I know exactly what you're thinking right now." The girl glared at him. 

" My appearance may resemble that of a child, but rest assured. _I am_ DaVinci." She proudly placed her hand on her puffed chest and grinned.

" Now, where shall we begin, Great Hero?"

Arthur told her _everything_. The fact that he lost his memories, had no idea about properly utilizing the Sheikah Slate, and that he was in desperate need of _help_. He possessed the determination and courage to fight Tiamat, but...that didn't mean he owned the required resources and knowledge to even stand a chance against her.

He needed help, _urgently_ and DaVinci seemed to be the silver lining in his journey.

" Hm, those are all tough things to deal with, but don't worry! We'll get you in shape in no time." She inspected his Sheikah Slate with care, silently nodding to herself when something 'expected' appeared and placed it on top of a pedestal, similar to the one he found in his 'resurrection' room.

" This is a Guidance Stone, it will bestow your Slate with beneficial abilities, called Runes." DaVinci proudly presented her work and confidently smirked as the stone unleashed a wave of light, upgrading the Slate in seconds.

" Beneficial abilities...?" 

" Uhuh, follow me." With a sigh, Arthur followed her footsteps. 

People seemed to enjoy, leaving him in the dark and commanding him around, _huh_. It was _exhausting_.

\---

The girl led him towards a small clearing, hidden in a forest beside Hatento Village. Sheikah Slate in hand, while still wearing her never-ending smile. 

" Now, you'll journey will be child's play." He _seriously_ doubted that, but quietly watched as DaVinci pressed a button on the slate, making an object instantly appear in her hands. It was round and...quivered with a unique form of energy.

" This is a Remote Bomb." The article possessed a pulsating glow, an attribute seemingly everything owned, where the ancient technology was involved. 

" It can be used for a _variety_ of things." She slightly pursed her lips at the bomb and god, did Arthur want to run away. Things were definitely about to escalate.

" You know what? Let me just show you." With a little twirl, she turned around and reached back, almost hitting Arthur in the face - before throwing the bomb far into the woods, causing Arthur to slightly twitch, bracing for an explosion, but was met with...

_Nothing._ The bomb simply fell on the ground and mindlessly rolled around, before coming eventually to a stop. Even then, nothing abnormal happened.

" Ehm, Da-."

" Explosion!" She yelled and pressed a button on the slate, unleashing the bomb on full force. The shockwave of pure energy almost managed to knock both of them down, destroying the trees nearby and Arthur could only weakly raise his arm, to protect both of them from the falling branches. Thankfully, the explosion quickly died down and left them in a makeshift hole, created by the bomb.

" Hmm, maybe a plain field would have been a better idea..." DaVinci muttered and lightly tapped on the Slate's screen, changing its color to a deep red.

" No matter, there are still more options to showcase." Arthur wasn't quite sure if he should feel excited or concerned. If the Remote Bomb was already able to release such an extreme amount to energy, just what were the other runes going to do?

" This one is less exciting but very helpful." She pointed the slate at his shield and a strange pull started to drag him forward until he noticed that it only affected the object, causing Arthur to let it go.

" This rune is called Magnesis. You'll be able to lift and move metallic objects freely." She demonstrated its ability by lifting the shield high into the air, disregarding gravity without a care, and carefully released it with a huff.

" Of course you could always use this for fighting, but...that's more of a chaotic style, unbefitting for a knight." DaVinci playfully winked and changed the Slate's settings again.

" _Hm_ , this is my favorite one." She aimed the device at Arthur _again._

" Say Snap!" The girl cheerfully giggled.

" W-what?"

" Just do it!" 

_Honestly_ , he was just making a fool of himself, but DaVinci was helping him without demanding a compensation, and saying a random word was the least he could do.

" Snap..." Arthur awkwardly repeated, a soft clicking sound was audible and he immediately regretted his actions as DaVinci let out a devilish laugh.

" Not quite the best, but it will do." She flipped the Sheikah Slate around, showing Arthur the picture of him clumsily smiling. 

Embarrassing picture aside, it was astonishing how fast and good the device was able to capture a moment from reality. He had never seen anything like that...Then again, he _did_ forget his memories.

" You'll be able to instantly render a visible image into a picture with the Camera Rune. Adorable, right?"

The device was flipped again and Arthur watched as DaVinci seized the image of a small frog beside her.

" Additionally, the device will tell you the name of a creature once photographed." She continued to scroll through the pictures, humming an unknown melody before _halting_ with her movements - a soft twinkle shone in her blue eyes and carefully glanced at Arthur.

" This Sheikah Slate that was bestowed on you, used to belong to Prince Gilgamesh. He was quite fond of it, you know? He experimented with it regularly and eventually documented his studies with the Camara rune...and it appears to be, that a few remnants of those studies are saved in the device's Gallery. "

" You mean, the pictures that Gilgamesh took are still visible?!" Arthur didn't mean to sound so _excited_ , but he couldn't help it. To hear, that there was still something left of the Prince, outside of his memories, was heartwarming news. Maybe with them, he could finally restore more of his missing memory.

" Indeed, but I doubt that most of them are useful. As I said, the Camera was used to docu-."

" That is fine! I don't mind." DaVinci gave him a defeated smile and simply returned the device, knowing that Arthur wouldn't listen to her anymore.

" But don't let them distract you, okay? There are a lot of pictures saved on the Sheikah Slate. It will take you days to only overfly them, so don't put too much thought into it."

" Understood." Arthur eagerly nodded his head. He could always travel during the day and stay up for a few hours to inspect the images in the night. As DaVinci stated, he won't let them distract him from his true goal.

" Now, there are more runes installed, but I'm sure you'll be able to figure them out. However, there are still two major things you'll have to do before storming Hyrule Castle."

She straightened her back, trying to appear more authorized, but wasn't anywhere near Arthur's height.

" A hundred years ago, you used to wield the Holy Sword Excalibur. A sword which banished the darkness and promised Victory on the battlefield." 

He...did? If such a sword existed, surely he'll be able to-

" _However_ , in your current state, you are too weak to wield it, let alone being able to release it from its restraints. Thus, you must free the Divine Beasts, as Merlin mentioned. On your journey of doing so, I'm sure the Goddess Hylia will aid you, strengthening your body with her power, and eventually...you'll be able to free the sword."

 _" Goddess Hylia..."_ He has heard the name before. Sometimes a passing traveler or villager would utter the name, praying to the sacred power above. He just never...thought much of it.

" But, what exactly are the Divine Beasts?" DaVinci eagerly grinned at his question.

" Glad you asked! We can't have a dumb Hero now, can we?" Arthur simply decided to ignore the insult and weakly smiled.

" King Lugalbanda mentioned the four champions and the Prince with his trusted Knight. Those four Champions wielded the Divine Beasts forged together with the ancient technology that lies within in your Sheikah Slate. They are powerful Beasts able to control the elements of our land.

The First being Vah Ruta, commanded by the Zora Champion, Ayaka Sajyou. The next is Vah Rudania, wielded by the Goron Champion, Iskandar, and Vah Medoh, operated by the Rito Champion, Ozymandias. 

And finally, the last of the four; Divine Beast Van Naboris controlled by the Gerudo Champion Enkidu, Gilgamesh's closest friend."

Arthur's shoulders slightly tensed at the mention of someone being Gilgamesh's closest companion, the knight immediately shoving the thought in the deepest part of his mind, ignoring the unwell feeling - forming in his gut.

" Victory seemed guaranteed, but Tiamat was cunning and corrupted the ancient Technology, trapping the Champions inside the Divine Beasts, killing them gruesomely." DaVinci's tone lost its usual joy and a bitter frown replaced her smile.

" To this day on, their spirits are trapped inside the corrupted Beasts, with no one hearing their call for help. But..." She warmly glimpsed upon him, giving Arthur an encouraging grin.

" Now you're here and I'm sure, you'll be able to free them from their cruel fate." The girl took a few steps back, her blue eyes regaining their usual delight.

" When you free the Divine Beasts and pull the Holy Sword from its cage, _then_ you'll be able to fight Tiamat. You'll be able to save Hyrule, to save the trapped Champions, and to save...Gilgamesh."

\---

Arthur quietly beckoned his horse to move forward.

It was a young stallion, black with a few white spots and well-behaved.

He didn't foresee to find a group of horses on his way to Zora's Domain, nor ending up with riding one, nevertheless, it was a pleasant surprise. 

Catching and taming it, was a tad difficult, but he quickly got the gist of it and the horse turned out to be quite the charmer in the end.

He didn't name it yet, but he'll find one...eventually.

Arthur tiredly wiped his wet bangs to the side. The moment they set foot on Zora territory, the rain became obnoxious. Not a single ray of sunshine managed to fight the thick clouds, leaving them in dull darkness and endless rainfall. 

A terrible start to his mission of saving the Champions, but there was nothing he could do. 

He tried using his shield, as a shelter against the rain, but the direction of the shower randomly changed, making his improvised umbrella useless.

In the distance, he spotted the beginnings of a white bridge, leading to what he assumed to be Zora's Domain. At least, that was what the Sheikah Slate told him.

He quickened the pace of his horse, falling into a lighthearted gallop - skillfully leading the animal around the corners and edges, jumping over a fallen tree until the animal abruptly halted, almost throwing Arthur off with its panicked movements.

" Calm down! There is nothing to fe-..." 

That was when he noticed _it_.

An enemy, with its back turned on them, nonchalantly walking on the bridge. It was far bigger than the pig or reptile and dragged an enormous club behind him, adorned with sharp animal bones. If _that_ hit him, he would be dead for sure.

But, he had to fight it. The bridge was the only way a Hylian could possibly enter the Domain. Climbing would have been an option, too, if it wouldn't have been for the pesty rainfall.

Arthur quietly got off the horse and grabbed the Sheikah Slate, capturing a picture of the beast. 

" A Black Moblin." The knight read out loud.

_'Black Moblins are tall, heavy monsters that are extremely dangerous to the normal citizen.'_

_Great_ , that didn't help at all. But, at least he knew what he was fighting now.

Arthur made his steps light, veiling the sound of his footsteps underneath the heavy rain. The Moblin didn't seem to hear him and kept his back turned, making Arthur wonder if he could just sneak around the enemy instead.

_If it only would have been so easy._

A step too close for comfort and the Moblin turned around, its ugly face glaring at Arthur. With a heavy groan, the creature slammed the club towards Arthur, who barely succeeded to dodge it in time - crashing to the floor as the rain made him slip.

' _Shit.'_ He quickly raised himself off the floor, ducking as another strike threatened to hit him. The Moblin was big and strong, but somewhat slow. Surely, he could use that to his advantage _somehow_.

He could try running towards Zora's Domain, but the rain would definitely make him slip again, he _had_ to get rid of the beast. It was his only choice.

Arthur dodged another incoming strike but didn't foresee for the Moblin to _kick_ him and fell to the ground with a cough.

He barely registered his horse neighing in the distance, the rain was too loud and his vision was blurred. That damn Moblin kicked him in the chest, preventing him from breathing properly for a few moments, while he clumsily tried to push himself up.

If something as pathetic as this troubled him, he didn't stand a chance against Tiamat. Arthur couldn't lose, not to something like _this_.

The blonde grabbed his shield off the floor, watching the Moblin's every move, and found the club oddly repelling the rainfall...just like his shield did.

It was metallic.

At the realization, Arthur quickly changed the Sheikah Slate to the Magnesis Rune and pointed it at the Moblin's weapon, gaining full control of it. The beast tried to handle it, but it was useless now. 

" Let's see how you'll handle this." He pushed the weapon straight into the Moblin, making it groan, but he didn't stop there. Arthur continued to drive the metallic object into its chest until _finally_ , the Moblin was forced off the bridge, falling helplessly into the depths of the abyss.

With a tired sigh, Arthur straightened his back, chest still throbbing with pain, and signaled his horse to join him.

They were in for quite the ride.

\---

With heavy breaths, Arthur finally stepped out of the gigantic beast. Body bruised and beaten, but he _won._

The knight tiredly groaned and glanced on to his hands, sword still somewhat intact, but damaged from the battle he was forced to fight inside the impressive construction of Van Ruta. 

The Zora's welcome wasn't the warmest, but with a little help from the Zora Prince, they accepted his help and even provided him with food and a sword. 

They called it a Silver Longsword, formed out of rare metal, and polished to the finest detail. Arthur had his doubts about wielding a two-handed weapon - considering that he didn't even remember holding a normal sword in the first place, but his body adapted to the fighting style rather quickly. A blessing he used to his advantage. 

The Divine Beast itself...was nothing like he had envisioned it. It was _enormous_ and made out of the same technology the Sheika Slate was, yet somehow...he felt an odd presence inside - as if the creation owned a consciousness. 

Even now, after defeating the enemies inside and freeing Tiamat's possession over it, a dark shiver traveled down his back. The atmosphere was simply too gruesome, corrupted almost - made out of pure evil.

And as he delivered the final blow to the last enemy standing, Arthur swore he heard a soft voice. Far too timid to be Gilgamesh, but still loud enough to hear. For a short second, he thought it might have been Ayaka, the Zora Champion which was murdered a century ago. DaVinci did tell him, that their spirits were trapped inside the Divine Beasts, but...that left an even uneasier feeling in his gut. To imagine being confined in such a sinister prison for a century...a _nightmare_. 

He just hoped that Gilgamesh was faring better in Hyrule Castle. 

_But_ , that was nothing more than a pleasant delusion. 

The castle was the place where Tiamat broke free in the first place, its state was bound to be worse than the Divine Beasts...

Arthur bitterly set his foot on to the last step of Vah Ruta, sword and shield stored on his back. The weight of them didn't disturb him, on the contrary, his body seemed to relax with the added mass. Perhaps, because he had been a knight for the majority of his life - armor, and weapons were the norm, his body was used to it and accepted it as a 'part' of him. An odd way to perceive things, but he couldn't deny that the armaments felt right.

One Beast down, three to go. 

Easier said than done, thanks to DaVinci the map of the Sheikah Slate was completed and he finally received a better understanding of Hyrule. _However_ , the Divine Beasts were located on the opposite ends of the map, meaning not only did he have to travel across deserts and mountains to reach them, but time was also a crucial factor.

_" Arthur."_

The knight almost tripped as he heard the voice, too lost in thought to notice the bluish flames appearing beside him - until the person in question finally said something. 

_' Eh?'_ It was a female Zora. Red, but also transparent - like a _ghost_. 

" Thank you, for saving me."

...

He may not remember her, but the Zora armor, the genuine smile...it had to be Ayaka. 

" Don't make such a sad face, it doesn't suit you." Arthur could only pathetically look at her. Her tone was soft-spoken, but he could _see_ the truth in her _eyes -_ terror and sorrow. 

" I know that look...you're blaming yourself for coming too late." The Zora slowly walked up to him, cyan flares following her footsteps.

" _Don't,_ what happened in the past was no one's fault. No one was prepared for Tiamat's power. What matters is now and you're here now, aren't you?" He meekly nodded in response and watched as she placed a gentle hand on his chest, barely applying any pressure behind it - only coldness.

" I was chosen as a Champion for my healing powers, but...they would be useless in my state; please accept them and let them guide you in my stead." A soaring warmth migrated from his chest throughout his entire body, his previous wounds and bruises slowly healing - leaving nothing more than little scars.

" But, such a gift is too..." Much? Too important to be passed on to someone like him, a man who lost?

"..." Ayaka wordlessly smiled at him, eyes searching for something in his face...but instantly stopped as she noticed his questioning stare.

" With my gift, you have become stronger and soon will return to your previous state from a hundred years ago." 

The giant beast beside them roared, Van Ruta slightly shifting its position, with it waves of water bumping into the walls of the reservoir.

" Van Ruta and I shall help you with Tiamat when the time calls for it." The lights of the beast have changed to the calming blue Arthur had grown used to seeing from the Sheikah Slate, making him release a sigh in relief. Tiamat's sinister power has fully left the ancient beast, giving Ayaka's spirit control over it once more. 

" Until then, I wish you luck with your mission, Arthur." 

\---

He decided to call his horse Isabelle. It suited her personality quite well. Calm and elegant, a rarity for a wild horse.

It was in the middle of the night, not a single noise except the occasional grasshopper was heard. He should rest or at least let Isabelle sleep for a few hours, but after seeing Ayaka...the image of the other three champion's spirit, trapped inside their beasts haunted him - resting was the last thing on his mind. 

Arthur quietly opened the Sheikah Slate and switched to the Camera function of the device. If sleep wasn't an option, he could at least look through Gilgamesh's studies, in hope of reawakening a memory. 

Isabelle should be fine without being led, the path before them was smooth and large, he trusted his horse to handle the situation appropriately. 

Arthur groaned as he overflew the first few pages.

DaVinci didn't lie when she said the majority of the pictures would be useless. They were mostly still images of animals or plants, but Arthur could see the effort behind them and studied every image, trying his best to imagine Gilgamesh taking them.

The Prince must have been a very studious man, documenting various gemstones and analyzing the mineral to every last detail.

Outside of that, he wondered if Gilgamesh fancied doing something else in his free time...

A cold drop hit his nose, causing emerald eyes to tiredly blink into the night sky. It was _snow_.

Or at least, small, individual snowflakes dancing through the breeze, reflecting the light of the Sheikah Slate's screen...

\---

Mount Lanayru was as cold as ever. 

The weather itself was tolerable, an occasional strong wind passed through the mountain hills, but otherwise, it was endurable.

At least for Arthur.

Gilgamesh was a completely different story...They both knew that freezing temperatures were common in this region, but since _Arthur_ was the one to advise Gilgamesh to bring a thicker cloak, the Prince blatantly ignored him and wore his usual attire. 

_'An idiot'_

Even a blind man could see that Gilgamesh was trembling from the cold, arms protectively crossed over his chest and teeth clattering against each other. Arthur almost pitied Gilgamesh... _almost_. 

It was his own fault. If the Prince wouldn't have been so stubborn, their journey through the mountains would have been simpler, but alas Gilgamesh simply loved to make Arthur's life difficult.

The knight wordlessly offered the blonde his cloak.

" I don't need you to babysit me." Gilgamesh hissed. 

_Ah, well_ at least he tried.

...That's what he would have said if he wasn't the Prince's personal Knight, but unfortunately - he was and if Gilgamesh got sick, due to something as feeble as wearing not enough clothes...King Lugalabnda will have words with him.

" Let's find some shelter, it's getting late."

" Hmph, of course, _you_ are already too exhausted to continue on. Pathetic really, how is someone like you even worthy of looking at Excalibur?" 

There Gilgamesh goes again with belittling him, but a fierce glare usually managed to shut him up.

He still found it odd, that the other had the urge to announce himself as better especially around Arthur. It was infuriating to the max and Arthur was seriously questioning his sanity, but sometimes it felt like - Gilgamesh was only half-heartedly doing it. As if it was a _task_.

Not that he was trying to defend Gilgmaesh's bratty attitude, Arthur was positive that the Prince saw himself as "higher" and better, but _sometimes_ it was just...strange.

Luckily enough, they found a pleasant cave, facing away from the breeze. 

Arthur quickly prepared a campfire and improvised bed, while Gilgamesh impatiently tapped his foot during the process. To be expected. The day Gilgamesh does anything involving manual labor will be the day, Hyrule falls. 

" Are you soon done?" 

" Yes, _Princess_." Gilgamesh's glower was nearly comedic. Chest puffed with pride and ruby eyes dangerously flashing with anger, but he kept his tongue.

 _Good_ , otherwise Arthur would have purposefully slowed down with the building.

As he finally finished, both of them unceremoniously slumped to the floor and placed their individual blankets around them. Arthur wasn't tired, his body was barely exhausted but he knew that Gilgamesh disliked being watched - so, pretending to sleep ought to do.

Seconds turned into minutes and soon an hour passed. Through half-lidded eyes, Arthur found Gilgamesh's slender form slightly shivering. The fire should have been powerful and close enough to warm him up, but...it seemed like the Prince was a bit sensitive to the cold. 

_'Spoiled to the core.'_

Ah, but he supposed that wasn't very fair of him. 

Gilgamesh never left the castle because he was ordered to and only until recently was he allowed to leave.

The knight quietly lifted himself off the floor and opened the buttons of his cloak. The clothing wasn't a necessity anyway for him.

He was used to extreme weather conditions, due to growing up in the colder regions of Hyrule, a little breeze wasn't going to bother him.

Arthur gently placed the material around the sleeping prince, his touches as soft a feather - making sure not to wake Gilgamesh up. 

It was almost endearing, how the other unconsciously snuggled into his hand as he knotted the strings together. A far cry from the usual domineering attitude, a much more...docile version he supposed. 

Although, Arthur would never utilize the word 'docile' to describe Gilgamesh.

With a light smile, Arthur remarked that the Prince's body no longer displayed a single sign of discomfort. 

Eyelids gently shut and for once, plump lips formed into a neutral expression - a charming sight without a doubt, but the aftermath won't be as pleasing. He could already hear Gilgamesh complain about Arthur wrapping something as cheap as his knight's cloak around his pristine body. 

With somewhat light footsteps, Arthur walked out of the cave - wishing to clear his head for a while.

A faint _"thank you"_ was uttered, but...Gilgamesh thanking him was absurd.

It must have been his mind.

\---

His next goal was Death Mountain. Vah Rudania was stationed there, together with Iskander's spirit. 

The map showed that it was going to be hot...very hot in fact.

The Divine Beast was resting inside of an active _Volcano_ , his normal attire stood no chance against the burning air of Death Mountain - nor would Isabelle be of any help. He'll have to temporarily hand her over to a stable...

But, what to do? He's seen armor helping against certain temperatures but to such an extent? Or perhaps, he could try to brew a potion, just like a kind villager once suggested him to. He had a fe-

Isabelle nervously neighed in front of herself, her calm composure dissolved. 

" What's wrong? Is there another Moblin?" If so, he was confident enough in his sword skills to take it down with the Longsword, but her movements were too apprehensive for that. The Moblin managed to scare her, yes, but not to such an extent. It must be something else...

" Isabelle?"

An odd...red dot appeared on his chest. 

It followed his every movement and as Isabelle's movement doubled at the mark, Arthur impulsively lifted his shield, _barely_ blocking the laser of pure energy, reflecting the hit to the side.

"...?!" The sheer power of the beam destroyed his shield. Another one of those and he would be _gone_.

Mid his attempts to soothe his horse, the knight glanced up and swallowed. 

It was ancient technology, just like the Divine Beasts and the Sheikah Slate. 

He wasn't prepared for this, not to fight such a powerful enemy with the pathetic resources he had now. If his shield still existed, maybe, but only with a sword and no defense? Foolish.

He had to _leave_ , but before he had the chance to stir Isabelle into a safe direction another mark appeared, focusing onto his body, and this time, his horse wasn't as kind and _threw_ him off, running into the distance.

" Shit."

With a roll, Arthur tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The ancient Guardian was frighteningly fast and _shot_ , penetrating his chest with ease.

_Arthur's world turned black._

\---

" Arthur...!" A desperate cry.

" Arthur, answer me!" The familiar voice cried.

" Arthur, _please._ You have to..." 

Everything was so painful. His body felt so _numb,_ he couldn't move a finger and the pain was unbearable. 

_But_ , even through the excruciating flames of agony, Arthur felt gentle drops of liquid falling on to his cheek - a familiar sob following suit.

_Gilgamesh was crying again._

He had to _move_. Gilgamesh was depending on him, if he didn't move now, Gil will die.

Alone and drenched in sorrow.

Arthur promised he _will_ protect him. He wasn't going to break it, not now - not ever.

In between desperate attempts, green eyes barely managed to open up. 

The small movement already induced so much pain, Arthur's body ached to quit. But his mind didn't, _it never did._

His vision slowly returned, piece by piece and the sight in front of him broke his heart.

Gilgamesh bloody and bruised, his usual white gown immersed in mud, his body desperately clinging on to Arthur's.

Their surroundings weren't any better. Possessed Guardians hunting down innocent civilians and bodies of the fallen, littering the ground.

_They lost the war._

They were so confident in victory, defeat was unimaginable. But the distant screams of men being slaughtered proofed otherwise.

Arthur weakly lifted his hand, Excalibur was still in it. He could do it, he coul-.

Another distant cry for help.

_No, he couldn't._ They lost. The Kingdom of Hyrule lost, King Lugalbanda lost, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let Gilgamesh die.

With enough luck, Gil could _flee_ far away from this place and forget about Hyrule...there was nothing else to save except _him._

As Arthur shifted, Gilgamesh's body tensed and the Prince instantly shot up, tears staining his beautiful face.

" Arthur..." 

The knight gently lifted his free hand, cupping the other's cheek with it.

Gil was bruised, but the cuts didn't seem that deep, with medical help they'll disappear in no time.

He placed a tender kiss on Gil's lip. It wasn't romantic or soft, blood and tears dominated the taste, but the symbolism behind it didn't waver. 

It meant goodbye. 

Both knew it, yet Gilgamesh tightened his hold on to Arthur, a last attempt to stay together.

" Don't leave me." He didn't answer him, _he couldn't._ A Guardian noticed them and soon all will. With a pained groan, Arthur pushed Gilgmaesh behind him and took Excalibur into his hands. The usual golden gleam of the blade was nothing more than a weak shimmer now - even the Sword of Promised Victory acknowledged defeat, a bitter fact.

" Enough Arthur! You no longer have to play as my knight, the Kingdom is _gone_ , we can try and esca-."

" You're right. My oath as a knight is no longer intact, but my heart...is the reason why I'm standing here." Arthur meekly smiled at Gil, body still burning with every movement. He wondered...was he even able to defeat a single Guardian in the state he was now? Unlikely, but that didn't matter.

The man raised the sword and charged, his lover's desperate cry echoed through the remains of the battlefield.

\---

" Arthur...!" He shot up off the floor and tensely glanced down his chest.

_Nothing._

But...how? He was _shot_ , he felt the burning pain and somewhere there should be a Guardian, right? 

Arthur nervously scanned the area, endless waves of trees and vegetation, but no Guardian. 

" It's not there anymore." A timid voice behind him spoke.

" Ayaka?" The Zora smiled at him.

" Yes. You would have died Arthur if it wouldn't have been for my powers." 

_  
_

_Right._ She gifted him healing abilities. But, to heal such a wound was _impressive_. Arthur had to admit, he didn't expect them to own such a life-saving potential.

" The Guardian walked away after thinking that you died. It seems Goddess Hylia and luck is on our side, right?"

Yes, extremely so. This wasn't just luck, but a complete _miracle_. 

However, he did feel a bit weaker, which meant that Ayaka's healing powers had to recharge after being used in such a crucial matter, but that was fine with him. From now on, he'll be as careful as he can be.

\---

Days and weeks have passed. 

Countless enemies defeated and finally...he's done it.

He freed all of the Divine Beasts.

The Gerudo Chief, Nitocris gave him a proud smile in response.

The last beast had been Vah Naboris and its control finally returned to Enkidu's spirit, preparing to launch an attack on Tiamat when the time was right.

" Great Hero Arthur, we thank you for your help and wish to give this to you." The head guard opened the treasure chest before him and a beautiful shield revealed itself. Gold and several gemstones adorned it, but he could tell it was extremely durable nonetheless. 

" This used to belong to the Gerudo Champion, Enkidu. As a friend of them, it is only fair that you'll get it."

" Thank you, I appreciate it." Arthur took the shield and tested it. It was astounding, beautiful craftsmanship, and high durability, something he needed for Tiamat. 

With a final nod, Arthur left the Gerudo Palace and walked down the sandstone stairs, taking bliss in the peaceful sunset. Vah Naboris was no longer a mindless beast, the desert was freed from sandstorms and if the joyful faces of the Gerudo people were anything to go by, they loved it.

Children were going out to play again and the knight watched as a group of young vai happily braided each other's red hair.

For their age, their skill was impressive. Hair carefully twirled together, while shining ornaments kept the braids together - a look befitting of royalty.

Arthur tiredly yawned and glanced towards the hotel. 

It was late and he was tired. Energy was a necessity for tomorrow's journey, then tomorrow...he will finally attempt to pull Excalibur. 

His body felt and _was_ a lot stronger now. Sleeping for a century has taken a toll on his muscles, but after traveling and wielding different weapons across Hyrule - his body became formed and taut. Running and fighting in full gear was an easy task now, Arthur just hoped...that he was strong enough to free Excalibur.

Because if he wasn't, Tiamat will break _free and win._

\---

The sacred forest, where Excalibur was sealed away wasn't that hard to pinpoint. It didn' try to hide in the first place. There was no need for simple tricks such as hiding for the Divine Forest.

It had its own ways.

As Arthur first set foot into it, he got _lost_. Thick fog covered the entire area, making it impossible to navigate, but soon he learned that attempting to find the logic behind it, was the wrong approach.

One had to listen to the sounds of the forest. May it be a soft chime of an animal or the drop of a chestnut - those were all signs, leading to the correct path. The concept itself piqued his interest, it didn't require any skills in reading maps or navigating - just the ability to stay _calm_ and _listen_.

A trait not many Hylians possessed anymore...

The soft cooing of an owl guided him through a fallen, large tree trunk. With every step, the mist gradually disappeared until...he found himself alone in a clearing.

Somehow, sunlight shone through the impressive tree crown and various rare plants grew in the area, but they didn't catch his eye.

Something far rarer and personal did.

It was Excalibur.

The sword differed slightly from his memory, moss, and ivy embraced it, but it was without a doubt, the Sword of Promised Victory.

The stone the sword was indebted it bestowed its age as well - slight cracks pooled out of the area where Excalibur was placed inside, but Arthur doubted that they eased his task.

With a heavy exhale, Arthur kneeled behind it and gripped the handle in between both of his hands.

The time has finally come, he will save _him_.

And with a grit of his teeth, Arthur started to pull.

It wasn't hard to pull, but _painful_ \- as if energy was being sucked out of him with every freed inch.

His vision started to falter, but he continued on, stopping now would have been unforgivable.

With the last bit of energy he possessed, Arthur freed the sword from its restraint, slightly stepping back in surprise as the blade began to glow in his hands.

He did it. 

He acquired Excalibur. The blade felt good. Perfect even, as if it was made for him.

The knight testingly flicked the sword with his wrist, slicing the air with skill, and noticed a Silent Princess gently waving in the wind he had created.

Gilgamesh's favorite flower...

\---

" It's a shame." Gilgamesh bitterly muttered and traced the decaying petal of the flower.

It was afternoon. They should be participating in the royal festivals of the Kingdom, but spending time _together_ , sounded far more appealing to both of them.

Arthur carefully glanced at Gilgmaesh's concentrated face, the prince's nose slightly crunched in annoyance. He didn't want to be caught staring, _again_ , but how could he not? Beautiful golden hair and flawless skin, the other has always managed to capture his attention, but now it was for different reasons...

" It's a beautiful flower...The Silent Princess, but no matter how hard I try, it won't grow domestically." Gilgamesh threw the rotten flower bud into the trash and hopelessly glanced at the last flower. They retrieved all of them just two days ago, yet only one bud survived, and even then...its beauty was nowhere near to those in the wilderness.

" I have never told you why I liked it, no?" Gil slightly chuckled at his own question.

" It's simple really, I've always enjoyed people with a backbone and seeing such an enchanting flower, survive the force of mother nature, yet despise the spoiled environment of a house plant...It's quite an interesting concept and it does...remind me of _someone_." Gilgamesh's cheeks slightly colored at the confession, a breathtaking look.

" Perhaps, it's simply not meant to be. One cannot cage those that crave freedom and wilderness." 

The Prince shot Arthur a glare as he noticed him staring, _once again._

" You're not even looking at the flower."

In an unusual burst of confidence, Arthur tried his luck and earnestly said.

" How could I, when the most _beautiful_ person is sitting in front of me?"

Surprisingly enough...He didn't get insulted, Gilgamesh glanced to the side instead and changed subjects, which was fine with Arthur.

However, the knight _didn't_ miss the soft smile on Gilgamesh's lips.

\---

Tiamat was a fearsome beast. Far bigger and sinister than the divine beasts, but Arthur didn't falter.

He may have been asleep for a hundred years, but his _courage_ never left. 

Together with the four Champions and Prince Gilgamesh, they learned from their mistakes and unleashed an attack on the beast together, giving it their all to be deemed as the victor.

And as Arthur unleashed the full power of Excalibur, Tiamat was nothing more than a small crumble of darkness, overwhelmed by the light of the Holy Sword.

It was a hard battle to win, but they won. All the innocent lives that have been claimed in the Great Calamity, were avenged and could finally rest in peace.

\---

" Hm? So you really don't remember me?" Gilgamesh teasingly said, but his ruby eyes were soft, a certain warmth coursing through them.

" I have regained some of my memories, but otherwise...no." 

" I see." The Prince's steps were light, due to lack of energy. 

For a person who fought an evil power for a century-long, Gilgamesh seemed quite lively.

His golden hair reflected the midday sun and as the smaller male neared him, Arthur was unable to fight the urge to glance down to his lips.

The lips he had remembered kissing. Soft and full. A desperate wave of _want_ swirled through his gut and Arthur barely managed to keep his hands to himself.

" Fine. Just you watch, Pendragon. I will make you fall for me, again."

_...Somehow, he had a feeling_. _Gilgamesh already succeeded._

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....Please do forgive me if I have typos or something, because this is a big one shot lol
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it!!
> 
> ( See Arthur, that's why you get fairies or Mipha's Grace first so that u don't get one-shotted by something...)


End file.
